


Seeing Double

by amomentoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of mpreg, tired parents arguing early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: They’ve been home for only a few days from the hospital and Harry and Louis decided to take their hospital bracelets off just yesterday. They probably should have kept them on until they felt truly confident at being able to tell Baby A from Baby B.Also, who decided it was a good idea to give twins matching outfits?





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had this idea yesterday and decided to write it. I've always wondered if this was an actual thing that could happen. This isn't beta'd and all mistakes are mine. I'm sure there are plenty.
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis Tomlinson rolls over one night to find his husband staring intently down at the newly bought and built baby cradles. He looks over at the digital clock on his nightstand and groans. It’s almost four in the morning and Louis just wants to get some sleep, but he can’t seem to sleep without Harry. Plus the staples along his abdomen are aching.

“Darling, I’m sure they’re fine. Come back to bed. We need to sleep when they do,” he says, but Harry doesn’t budge. 

“Who did you change last?” Harry asks instead. 

Louis sighs and sits up, realizing he’s not going to get any sleep soon. “Leo’s about thirty minutes ago.”

The frown on Harry’s face deepens in the lamp light. “No, I just changed Leo now. You must have done Gavin’s.”

Louis squints at him. “No, Leo is on the right and he was the one crying earlier because he needed changing.”

Harry looks over at him with a panic look on his face. “I thought we put Leo on the left. Left for Leo.”

“We did that on the way home from the hospital. Leo’s in the yellow onesie.” He gets up and waddles over to stand beside of his husband, holding a hand to his stomach. C-sections are a bitch. He freezes when he looks down to see both of his babies sleeping soundly in matching yellow onesies.

“Now you see our problem?”

Louis glances back and forth between their two children. “No, it’s not a problem,” he says breezily. He points to the baby on the right. “That’s Leo.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis turns on Harry with a hand on his hip. “Are you saying that I don’t know my own children? I birthed them. I know who is who.”

Harry rounds on him with one hand up in surrender. “I know that, sweetheart and you did wonderfully.” Hey pulls Louis into his side and Louis cuddles in to his husbands warm embrace. “I’m just double-checking. You’re saying the one on the right is Leo. That’s the baby you picked up thirty minutes ago to change their diaper.”

At being second guessed, he takes the moment to really study the two babies laying in the cradles. They’ve been home for only a few days from the hospital and Harry and Louis decided to take their hospital bracelets off just yesterday. They probably should have kept them on until they felt truly confident at being able to tell Baby A from Baby B. 

Also, who decided it was a good idea to give twins matching outfits?

But upon closer inspection, he realizes that Gavin was the one who kept wanting to touch his face so they had to put on the tiniest mittens Louis has ever seen to keep Gavin from accidentally scratching his face. The baby on the right is wearing mittens.

“Leo is on the left,” Louis says finally, satisfied that the discussion is done and he can go to sleep now. “You were right.” Louis looks up at Harry but Harry has this look on his face that makes Louis pause. “What,” he deadpans.

“It’s nothing,” Harry says and guides the two of them back to bed. “Let’s go back to sleep before they wake up again. You need your sleep especially.”

“Fuck right I do,” Louis grumbles and tucks himself to Harry’s side once they’re both laying down. “I grew those two adorable babies all by myself and birthed them. I should sleep for a whole month.”

Harry snorts and presses a kiss to the crown of Louis’ head. “Grew them completely by yourself? I didn’t help at all?”

Louis shakes his head. “Not a bit.” He wiggles for a bit before he comfortably rests himself half on top of Harry. Harry just takes it in stride and wraps an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. Louis slowly feels his body relax with the knowledge of having his husband beside him and his two babies, healthy and close. He’s just about to fall asleep, finally, when Harry whispers, “Leo is on the left?” 

“Oh for God’s sake!” Louis whisper-shoots and bolts upright. Harry has a guilty look on his face. As he should for ruining Louis’ sleep. “I’m one thousand and ten percent sure that Leo is on the right and Gavin is on the left.”

“I was just checking, I don’t want us to be those parents that mix-up their kids.”

“No, we’re just the parents that are arguing at four in the morning over their kids when we should be sleeping,” Louis hisses.

“I’m sure that’s a normal thing for parents of newborn to do.”

Louis picks up the small pillow he’s been using to hold against his staples and smacks Harry with it. 

“Oi!” Harry covers his head with his arms but Louis only goes for his torso with his pillow attack.

“Shhh! You’ll wake the babies!”

“You hit me with a pillow!”

Louis gets on his knees to get a better angle at hitting his stupid husband.“Yeah and you deserved it.”

“Oh my god,” a voice says from their doorway startling both of them. “Will the two of you shut up and go to sleep already?”

Louis and Harry freeze and look to the doorway. Gemma stands there with her arms crossed looking very tired and very disgruntled at being awake at four in the morning. 

“Sorry Gems, we didn’t mean to wake you,” Harry says and uses the moment to take the pillow from Louis. Louis’ too tired to try to fight to get it back.

“I was trying to tell Harold here that I know who is who of my children,” Louis justifies.

Harry sits up. “I don’t want the embarrassment of not knowing who are kids are!”

Gemma rolls her eyes, crosses the room, grabs the pillow from Harry and smacks him in the head. “You two are being acting like actual children.”

Harry pouts. “Hey! Why didn’t you hit Louis?”

Gemma hits him again. “He’s the mother of your children and had a c-section less than a week ago, you idiot. Now both of you go the fuck to sleep before Gavin and Leo wake up.”

As if on cue, one of the babies starts to whimper. Louis goes to get up take care of his child when Gemma points a stern finger towards him. “Don’t you dare get up. You need your sleep more than I do.”

Gemma walks over and picks up the baby on the right, Gavin, and takes him out of the room.

Louis cuddles up next to Harry, again, and sighs. “Remind me to thank your sister in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps. I almost made the babies names Leo and Theo just to make the situation worse.
> 
> [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics)
> 
>  
> 
> [fic post](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/185458905080/seeing-double-1k-by-amomentoflove-theyve-been)


End file.
